Mana Evergreen
a young, 15 year old matango. Mana left her tribe because she was curious about the world, so she traveled around. but as fate would have it, she became friends with Raku and Hali and became one of the Gracious Sins Appearance Mana is at the average female height of 5'4", made taller by her mushroom hat. she only wears a white shirt with red pants. her skin is moderately pink, with some mushrooms popping up every now and then. her hair is salmon colored, her eyes are 2 shades of purple, and she's barefoot. she's also well endowed Personality Mana is nice and gentle. she's also a nature lover, being offended by things like deforestation and pollution. Mana seems smart. and she is, being interested in books and seeming to own a variety of them. however, there are times where she can be empty headed, having only recently left her unnamed Matango tribe. putting it all simple, she's a smart and kind girl ... who tends to hate her appearance due to unwillingly growing mushrooms very often (they're like pimples and acne, so it hurts to remove them) History until age 15, Mana remained with her (unnamed) matango tribe, not knowing much of the world. she lived there peacefully until she left, wanting to know more about the world. and then she arrived at Kroy Wen ... SCSIM Mana is a very important character. introduced alongside Hali in chapter 2, she was one of the pioneers for the Gracious Sins. she even came up with the name. her role would really be widened during the "apocalypse" ... Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) she has has absolutely no involvement in this whatsoever Abilities *Matango Abilities **Super Strength (a decent amount. enough to lift a truck) **Mushrooms (she can grow mushrooms at will and flick them accurately in other peoples mouths and they become mushrooms. there's an incredibly tiny chance they'll become matangos themselves) **Effect Spore (she can poison and paralyze others) **Synthesis (under sunlight, she's capable of regenerating) *saying big and fancy words *kicking people Themes *Heat of the Night - Nanase Aikawa *Ai no Uta - Nanase Aikawa *Red Wheel - Nanase Aikawa *Birth - Miyuki Nakajima Trivia *Mana was the first OC to be created for the series **she's also the first OC to be created by the blue haired idiot on deviantART *Mana's imagined seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would either be Yuriko Yamaguchi (Nico Robin - One Piece) or Mai Nakahara (Juvia - Fairy Tail) **although Miyuki Nakajima should also be considered since she sounds exactly like how Mana would sound like; with a mature aura *she was originally some random character made for the lulz in What i Would Do To ... 3 **but over time, her character was developed starting from the 1st "Random Moment" comics *Mana's original design was taken entirely from the monster girl encyclopedia's matango page (couldn't find a better link) **she still sticks to the design. mainly being well endowed, having salmon colored hair, and having a mushroom hat **at one point, her white shirt had a picture of a mushroom on it. to honor that, her younger self was seen wearing the mushroom shirt *originally, her character was pretty proud and vain. but during some RPs, she's gotten less confident due to the fact that as a matango, she grows mushrooms on her skin. and unwillingly too **her personality is actually that of a teenage girl who hates her appearance *her mushroom hat can be used as a carrying case to keep random junk in *Mana adopted the last name "Evergreen" due to her being a figure of nature (and since she's made of nature) *she was coupled a few times in RPs. for a while, she was with Srf (kzilla's Soul Reaper Form. kzilla2000) but they pretty much broke up. she seems to be paired up with Kai (KaiUchiha15) **but interestingly, she is shown to have a crush on Fukai, ignoring the RP *Mana's synthesis regen ability was not part of her original character *Mana is a vegetarian; she won't eat meat *Mana really does taste like mushrooms **but due to a lack of knowledge by the blue haired idiot, it's unknown what mushroom Mana is based on *Mana is bisexual (she nosebleeds very often when seeing a gorgeous lady) *Mana was the one who came up with the Gracious Sins's group name **although she didn't want to come up with a name ... *when surprised, Mana often says "oh my", "my my", "oh dear", etc. *Mana's bra size is 34D. she has moderately large breasts